


Good Morning

by Heavenlea6292



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Situation, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, cas being oblivious, castiel - Freeform, cute flirting, destiel au, got drunk and ended up in the wrong apartment au, mentions of past dean/gordon, no one knows how to properly communicate, self destructive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenlea6292/pseuds/Heavenlea6292
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from my Tumblr Follower Appreciation Contest from wincestshippergirl: Got drunk and ended up in the wrong house Destiel AU</p><p>Dean has been going through some rough times lately and has decided to drink them away. When he wakes up after a particularly terrible binge, he finds a man standing and watching him, eating cereal. What the fuck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

_Crunch._

Dean Winchester groaned, rolling over on the couch and slinging his arm across his eyes. He drank waaaaay too much last night. Entirely too much. In fact, Dean made a personal vow then and there to never drink that much again.   
For a week.

_Crunch._

His eyes cracked open to see a man leaning in the doorway with a bowl of cereal in hand, eating. He was tall and lean, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, just watching him. It was creeping him out. Did he bring home this guy?

”Can I help you?” Dean groaned, rubbing his face. The man shrugged his shoulders, continuing to eat.   
"No," he replied simply, "I’m fine, thank you."   
Dean sat up a little squinting at his new found house guest. He recognized him, he’d know that messy crop of black hair anywhere. That was the dude who moved in down the hall, into Sam’s girlfriend’s old apartment. Squeaky shoes. Ordered a lot of religious and science magazines.  
"Ain’t you the dude from 307?" he asked, "Ah…Castiel?"   
"Yes," he said.   
Creepy.   
"Well, ah, that’s a little awkward, picking up my neighbor, but hey, no one around here talks to each other," he mumbled, throwing his arm back across his eyes, "Where’d you find the cereal? I don’t remember buying any."   
"In the cabinet," he said, "Where it usually is."   
"I don’t do morning afters, dude. So when you finish, you know where the door is."   
"Yes I do."   
"Well…ah, use it. I’m too hungover for this."   
"Why would I use the door after eating?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side. Dean groaned, anger seeping into his tone.   
"Because genius, this is my fucking apartment and if I don’t want you here, you have to am-scray."   
"No."   
"No, what?" Dean demanded.   
"No, it’s not your apartment."   
"Dude, I know my apartment. This is definitely…" he looked down at the couch, realizing that it was, in fact, extremely unfamiliar and come to think of it, a hell of a lot more comfortable than his, "..not my couch. Or my tv. Or my…is that a fucking bee wall clock?"   
"Yes," Castiel said, watching him as if he were an amusing cartoon.   
"Ah, fuck me," Dean groaned, sitting up all the way and rubbing his face, "Dude, I am SO sorry. I fucking…ah shit."  
"No need to apologize," Castiel said, shrugging. Dean rubbed his face again, trying to put together last night through his blinding headache.   
"So, how big of a dick was I to you last night?" Dean asked.   
Castiel tipped his bowl back, draining the remaining contents and heading into the kitchen.   
"Well, you stumbled in, yelled, ‘Not good’ and ran into the bathroom," Castiel said conversationally, "Then you wandered over to the couch and fell asleep. Rather uneventful, for a break in."   
"Why didn’t you wake me up and tell me to get out?" Dean asked, "Shit, that’s what I would’ve done."   
"I tried," Castiel replied, opening a cabinet and filling a glass of water, "And you said, ‘Leave me the fuck alone Sam, I’ll clean the bathroom in the morning.’ And fell back asleep. You seemed very tired so I thought it best to let you be."

Oh god, the bathroom. Dean did remember hurling his guts out on the bathroom floor, having not been able to reach the toilet. Man, did he feel like an asshole.   
"I ah, I can clean the bathroom, I’m really sorry about that," he said sheepishly. Castiel shrugged, walking back in with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.   
"Here, take this," he said before sitting down on the couch next to Dean, "I’ve already cleaned it up, but thank you for the offer. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for me."   
"Seriously?" Dean asked, popping the cap off the bottle, "What, you deal with barf a lot?"   
"Vomit is simply part of my job."  
"What kind of job has ‘cleaning up barf’ in the job description?" Dean asked.   
"Nursing."   
"Emergency room?"   
"Pediatric practice. Children’s bodies have a tendency to respond to everything with vomiting, I’ve come to find." Dean nodded, swallowing the pills and chugging the glass of water Cas had given to him.   
"Well, Cas, thanks for the pills and the water, and the use of your couch," Dean said with a smile, "You must be a hell of a nurse if you can handle me." Cas shrugged, taking the glass from him.   
"It must be a difficult time for you," he said, "With your brother moving out with the woman who used to live here and your breakup."   
Dean ogled at Castiel, a little mad. How much was this dude evesdropping? Sure, his breakup with Gordon hadn’t exactly been a quiet affair, but he didn’t move into the building until after Sam had moved out.   
"What’s with the touchy feely feelings crap?" Dean demanded.   
"The walls are thin," Castiel said, shrugging, "And you collapsed on my couch. I think that would warrant concern from anyone."   
"Well, thanks but no thanks," Dean said sharply, standing, "I’m good."   
"I was only concerned for your wellbeing, Dean," Castiel said, looking up at him, "No need to be defensive."   
"I’m not!" Dean snapped, rubbing his temples. Castiel turned away, looking a bit hurt. Dean groaned inwardly- he really was being an asshole to him, even when he was nice enough to, y’know, not call the cops on him.   
"Sorry," Dean said, "I ah..yeah. It’s been a rough time for me. I didn’t mean to be such an ass."   
"It’s alright," Castiel said, "I understand rough times."

Dean looked down at the man sitting on the couch, trying to figure him out. He was a weird dude, kinda creepy and pretty nerdy; but he was a nice guy, and he had to admit- he was kinda cute.   
"Ah…you like coffee, Cas?" Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck, "I could maybe take you to grab some…you know, as a thank you."   
"Is that a flirtation?’ Cas asked, looking up at him with wide, owlish blue eyes. Dean laughed. God, he really was a nerd.   
"Yeah, I guess it is."   
"And do you make a habit of wandering into other people’s homes and then asking them out?"  
"Not really," Dean said, cracking a grin, "But I figured it’s the last I can do. Besides, no one but my brother ever cleaned up my puke before. I figure that makes us friends already."   
"You have a strange view on relationships," Cas replied.   
"Says the guy who listened to his neighbor’s breakup through the wall."   
"I was concerned."   
"And now I’m concerned for your caffeine levels," Dean said, "If you don’t wanna go-"   
"I do," Castiel said quickly, standing up, "Yes, I do. I’d like to have coffee with you."   
"Great. Maybe we can swap stories, and I can give you back the spare key to this place. I had it from when she lived here, y’know."   
"You could keep it," Castiel mumbled, "It wasn’t the worst thing I’ve woken up to."   
"What, a drunk dude you barely know in your house?"   
"Yeah," Castiel said smiling, "But next time you can be the drunk man that I do know in my house."   
Dean grinned back, sliding his hands in his pockets.   
"Sounds like a good deal to me."


End file.
